


Pet

by Aquamarine_turqouseWolf



Series: Pridecember 2017 [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf/pseuds/Aquamarine_turqouseWolf
Summary: Pridecember fill 15Atem looked back at the dog, finding a pair of intelligent blue eyes staring back at him expectantly. She had kind of a haughty expression that made the saying ‘like owner like dog’ come to his mind and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.





	Pet

It was dead of the winter, about a year and a half after Seto Kaiba first managed to get into the afterlife, when he and Atem, with the help of the Pharaoh’s friends who weren't currently reincarnated and were thus present in the afterlife, as well as Surogoku Motou and Arthur Hopkinsn on the other side if the vail, finally managed to find a way to combine magic and technology and bring the said Pharaoh safely and successfully back to this dimension.

Of course, being the kind if man who always thought of future, Kaiba had had a whole wardrobe of designer clothes custom made for the other man. He brought some with him to his space station so that the Pharaoh would have some season-appropriate clothes to wear once he was back. Atem was now wearing a dark red sweater that he had made in the exact shade of the other's eyes, tight black trousers and a midnight blue woolen winter coat. The ex-spirit brought a ridiculous amount of jewellery with him, or rather on him, saying those were just necessities and that he saw no point in wasting money on something he could easily take with him. How he managed to make it look so good instead of cheap would always be a mystery. It was probably a Pharaoh thing, or just an Atem thing.

Now, they were seated in the CEO’s car, driving towards the Kaiba mansion. Both of them were beyond excited, happy and relieved that it had worked. Though the plan had been all but fool-proof, there were still risks; it had filled them both with adrenaline, that had them both laughing and kissing for a long while before finally calming down enough to leave the space station. But the giddiness still remained and would probably never completely disappear. The former Pharaoh was chatting excitedly about surprising his friends the next day or something along those lines, but Seto wasn't really paying attention; he was too busy staring at the man beside him, as if he still couldn't quite believe he was there, while simultaneously trying to keep his eyes on the road. Good thing it was around 4 am so the streets were mostly empty. He just couldn't help it, Atem just looked so beautiful his eyes shining in amazement as he looked through the windows, seeing this world for the first time with his own eyes. Seto felt the kind of peace he didn’t remember ever feeling. His eyes were shining and his heart was full in a way that hadn't happened since before his parents died, if ever. Before now, there was still the possibility of failure, of something going wrong. But now he could finally allow himself to relax and fully appreciate the other's presence.

“What?” the crimson eyed young man asked, turning his head to look at the man beside him. He was smiling and his eyes shining with amusement, completely at ease.

“Nothing. You're just-….” The brunette replayed, but trailed off not sure what he even wanted to say. He quickly moved his eyes back to the road and flushing slightly at being caught. “We're almost there.” He added to cover his embarrassment.

“Whatever you say, Seto~”   
…  
Around 10 minutes later, they made it to the Kaiba mansion. Seto parked the car in the underground garage, they got out and entered the house, taking the lift up to the floor where the Kaiba brothers’ bedrooms were located.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you…. Never mind now, but I'd advise you to stay a few steps behind me when this thing opens.” Seto said stepping closer to the door. He looked like he was bracing himself for something.  
Knowing better then to disregard such a warning, Atem stayed where he was, leaning against the wall furthest from the door. “Wh-…”

Before he could finish the question the answer came, quite literally, through the door as soon as it slid open: an extremely large wolf-like white (or was it pale blue?) dog jumped at Seto, making the tall man grunt and take a step back to accommodate the sugnigicant weight, and started licking his face, wagging its tail happily. 

Atem could only stare on in shock, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing unable to form words. He had seen a completely different side of Seto since he first came to afterlife for him, looking much more at peace with himself. He'd watched him start to relax and slowly let the loving and soft, but hurt and lonely, man he had locked away so long ago come out; start to heal. He’d thought he had seen enough to know what to expect, but now, looking at the man who normally wore that cold and cruel mask laugh and greet the dog as it were and actual person, he knew that this man would never cease to surprise him.   
“Well, I did not see that coming…” he finally let out with a small amazed laugh. 

“Don’t worry, she's very well trained and good natured.” He said proudly, snapping his fingers and pointing towards the hallway, which made the dog move and let them out of the lift. “But that is the one thing we never managed to break her out of, especially when I've been away for a few days. Go on, introduce yourself.”  
Atem looked back at the dog, finding a pair of intelligent blue eyes staring back at him expectantly. She had kind of a haughty expression that made the saying ‘like owner like dog’ come to his mind and he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

“What?” he heard the taller man ask suspiciously.

“Nothing.” He said quickly. “She's beautiful.” he added, finally approaching the dog and moving his hand towards her, allowing her to sniff it. Once she'd decided he'd passed the inspection, she started wagging her tail happily once again and licked his hand as a sign of approval before pushing her nose against it, depending attention. Like owner like dog, indeed.

“She really likes you. Though she's not aggressive or shy, it usually takes her a while to warm up to people, she doesn’t like just anyone touching her.” Seto said, watching in amazement as the dog came closer to the crimson eyed man and pushed her head against his stomach as he started petting her with both hands. “She's never done that before. She has great taste.”

“In that case, I'm honoured.” Atem said, rising his amused crimson eyes to meet the amazed blue. “Well I guess she's much like her owner then.” He added teasingly. 

“I heard her whining in an ally near the KC building a shirt while after the whole deal with Pegasus. She was so small and had a hurt leg, I couldn't just leave her; even as I was then. And I thought she'd be good company to Mokuba when I worked long hours and that he could use the comfort after….” The tall man trailed off, his hands joining those of his lover in the dog’s soft fur.

“And I guess the attribute resemblance to Blue-Eyes didn't hurt.” The Pharaoh observed.

“Kisara.”

“What?” Atem asked, his head snapping up in surprise to look at the taller man, only to find a par of challenging eyes already looking at him, as if daring him to say anything.

“Her name. It's Kisara.” He replayed tersely.

“It's a beautiful name, for a beautiful lady.” Atem said easily with smile. Seto might have accepted everything that had happen and that it was all somehow connected, magic and past lives and all, but that didn’t mean he liked the talk of destiny and such things gave the connotation of his choices and life being out of his hands and Atem respected that.

“Of course it is, I named her.” Seto stated, trying not to let his relief show. “Now come along, Your Highness. Let me show you to our chambers.” He added, turning to walk towards their new room

The moment Atem started to move away from the dog to follow his lover she raised her head and gave Atem an offended look shortly followed by one that said ‘see what I have to deal with’ and what could only be described as a dramatic sigh. The Pharaoh couldn't help but burst out laughing, causing both of his companions to give him identical confused looks which made him laugh even harder. This was certainly going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Btw, Kisara is a wolf-like white, that appeared light blue under bright light, really large, like large Great Dane large, dog. I saw a post about dragons being just overgrown misunderstood dogs so yeah.. ))
> 
> My tumblr: https://ohmypharaoh.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you so much for reading please leave a comment and tell me what you think! ❤❤❤


End file.
